1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for increasing internal combustion engine efficiency, economy and performance, and more particularly to a coil wound conductive device formed of highly conductive tubing positioned in the pathway between the spark source and each spark plug of such engines.
2. Description of Related Art
In an internal combustion engine using a spark plug to ignite combustion, the intensity or voltage of the spark produced across the gap of the spark plug has a great deal to do with the efficiency, economy, power output and acceleration to full power of the internal combustion engine. A great deal of technology has therefore developed to enhance this functional aspect of the operation of the engine.
A number of prior art devices are known which have attempted to provide a “hotter” spark to the spark plugs to achieve the enhanced performance of the engine. One such prior patented device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,280 invented by Washington which teaches a separated circuit or spark gap producing device that introduces an auxiliary gap into the electrical path between the spark source and the spark plug. This area of technology directed to producing a capacitive-type spark gap for enhanced voltage buildup before current is discharged and reaches the spark plug is well known. However, Washington developed an improved apparatus which accurately controls and varies this spark gap to achieve individual and selective adjustment of the size of the gap to achieve even more optimal performance from the engine.
Tagami in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,828 teaches an apparatus for supplying high voltage to the spark plug via a spark coil and a distributor plate of unitary construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,010, Thurman teaches a spark plug wire harness assembly having a substantially rigid body, plug wire mounting posts, and output terminals. The conductors are embedded within the rigid body.
An electrically controlled engine ignition system for increased power and economy was invented by Huan and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,100. This disclosure is of an ignition system which is capable of controllably adjusting the ignition spark and timing in accordance with conditions imposed on the automobile by road and driver habit.
My two prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,736,119 and 6,796,298 teach the use of a hollow coiled conductive tube positioned in each spark wire between the engine distributor and the spark plugs.
Another patent pending invention of mine disclosed in Ser. No. 10/832,031 filed Apr. 26, 2004 discloses a very simple, economical to manufacture and easy to install or incorporate into an originally manufactured spark plug wire extending from a spark source to the spark plug. The device, which in one embodiment is added to the spark plug wire itself in series therealong or, in another embodiment, at the end of the spark plug wire immediately adjacent to the spark plug, is formed of a length of highly conductive tubing, preferably copper tubing, having one or more loops of the coiled tubing formed therein. In still another embodiment, the entire spark plug wire is replaced with a single length of conductive tubing with a coiled segment formed therealong. This improvement has been shown to result in increased power, acceleration and economy. The preferred embodiment of the invention replaces the conventional spark plug wire in its entirety and replaces it preferably with a continuous length of copper tubing sized in inside and outside diameter to be substantially similar to that of the spark enhancing device itself. Alternately, the length of spark plug wire may be replaced by heavier current and voltage carrying spark plug wire formed of strands of solid copper wire encased within a shielding jacket or casing therefor.
The present invention is a further advancement of my prior patents and pending application by providing a thin, preferably solid copper wire wrapped preferably tightly and closely spaced over a segment of the conductive hollow tubing. The improved structure may also be used as a coil wire or a battery-to-coil connection.